webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Play
Let's Play is a featured Romance Webtoon created by Mongie. It updates every Tuesday. This Webtoon is about a young woman named Sam Young whose dream is to become a game developer. Her dream was soon crushed when a popular "Viewtuber" reviewed her game and gave it a bad review, causing all his fans to spiral into a hatred of her. To make things worse, she soon discovers he is moving into the apartment next door. Synopsis She’s young, single and about to achieve her dream of creating incredible videogames. But then life throws her a one-two punch: a popular streamer gives her first game a scathing review. Even worse she finds out the same evil critic is now her new neighbor! A funny, sexy and all-too-real story about gaming, memes and social anxiety. Come for the plot, stay for the doggo. '' Characters Sam Young Sam is a young game addict whose dream is become a game developer and market her own games. She is kind and smart, but is also very shy and tends to prefer being alone. She often prefers working on game design instead of hanging out with her friends. Her accomplishments include a degree in computer science and winning several gaming competitions. Her appearance has a simple and more natural look. She wears black glasses and she has brown short hair. She is also very skinny. She comes from a rich family, but refuses any money from her father. Due to her shy nature, she socializes very little and only opens up around her closest friends, although she has been improving her self esteem with the help of Charles Jones. Although originally her enemy, Marshall Law has also seemed to become a close friend to her. Overall, Sam Young is a very kind and intelligent person who might be socially awkward around some people and is indeed a game addict. Her full name is Samara Young. Marshall Law Marshall Law is an internet icon. A popular gamer on the popular website Viewtube. Marshall is a nice person especially to his fans and just basically anyone. Marshall has a soft spot for animals and he absolutely loves playing games. According to Sam Young, Marshall has over 3 million followers on Viewtube and he is deemed the 67th most popular Viewtuber. His videos consist mainly of gameplays. Mostly horror and survival games, but sometimes indie games. Overall Marshall is roughly getting 125,000 new followers every month. Even though Marshall is very nice to everyone, he is afraid of disappointing his fans and receiving backlash. He is also a very horrible liar. However, when Marshall reviewed Sam's game, Ruminate, without taking the time to properly read the instructions, he led thousands of people to bomb her game (unintentionally) and destroy her presence on an indie site. He has black hair and is known to have very large feet (which he is insecure about). He is also very tall and fit. Overall, Marshall Law is a very nice person to hang around with. He used to practice fencing with his sister, Eva Lawson, but its too compassionate to hurt other people in the sport. So instead, he cheers for her on the sideline. Suffers from depression. His real name is Benjamin Lawson. Marshall is also in a committed, but secret to the public, relationship with Beauty vlogger Monica McKenzie. Aka Glitz Kitten. Recently, it's been announced that Marshall has a heart condition that he's currently recovering from called Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy. It's a stress-induced condition that mimics heart attacks. The cause of the take that brought this condition to light was Marshall replaying Sam's game genuinely and feeling horrible guilt when seeing she dedicated the game to him. Charles Jones Charles is the manager of Sam's Father's company. He is Welsh and moved to America some time ago to work. Often, he will exclaim some Welsh when surprised or scared. However he recognizes that he speaks like a child, this is due to his discontinued use of Welsh after moving to America. He is an amazing fencer but doesn't fence to his full potential when dealing with his opponents. He considers Charles is quite professional and typically doesn't exert any over emotion, choosing to keep a relaxed and in control attitude. Charles pushed Sam out of her comfort zone in an effort to gauge her assertiveness and in a way train her to become more like a CEO for the company. He admits that his practice was wrong but he remains unapologetic about his methods. He encourages her to point out things about herself that she loves and has her stand tall and in a "power stance" to help her insecurities. Charles has platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. It was also revealed that Charles was married and that his wife had an extramarital affair. He has not indulged in serious relationships since then. Even going to the point of cutting off physical relations with Eva Lawson due to her "getting attached." However, he has taken to calling Sam "Bunty" as a term of affection. Link Hudson Link is a barista at "The Daily Grind" a local coffee shop part-time and also as a paramedic during the evenings. He was also first on call when Marshall had his medical emergency and cared for him on the scene. He is a good brother, an avid rock climber, and a shoulder to cry on. He is someone who is there for Sam and has been since they met in the hospital. They have been close friends since. Lately, Sam has been exploring the world of dating. She went on a 'date' with Link, but then was unsure how he thought of her. She had felt different feelings; leading her to get nose bleeds. Link is very tall and muscular, with long blonde hair and stubble. He is a very tender but sweet man and is good for Sam. It was suggested that Link possibly had feelings for Sam, but later he realizes "he loves her but is not in love with her". His feelings were more based on fear of them growing apart and he wanted to find more in their friendship so they could remain close. Samuel A. Young, Sr. Samuel Young is the CEO of "Young Technologies", a tech company that will one day be turned over to Sam. Sam Sr. is a clingy helicopter parent and can be a bit of a dramatic at times, especially since Sam Jr.'s mother went on a business trip for an advertisement, and hasn't returned yet. He is always very protective of his daughter due to her childhood illnesses. This kept her from experiencing certain things that most children/teens normally do. Overall he is a loving and protective parent, and a good guardian to Sam. Episodes Other Navigation External Links Category:Romance Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Updates Tuesday Category:Webtoon Category:Active Webtoons Category:Webtoons with fast pass